1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a folding bed with a cabinet unit and a head part pivotable in relation to the cabinet unit, wherein the head part in an unused position is positioned in an approximately vertical orientation in the cabinet unit and in the usage position is positioned in an approximately horizontal orientation at least in sections in front of the cabinet unit, and wherein the head part can be moved from the unused position into the usage position and back.
2. Description of Related Art
Folding beds of the said type have been known for a long time in various designs. Depending on the orientation of the lying surface to the cabinet unit, these are known as longitudinal and transverse sleeper models. In longitudinal sleeper models, the lying surface can be made of one piece or foldable. Folding lying surfaces usually have at least one head part and one foot part, irrespective of whether or not the lying surface is folding.
In known folding beds, in the unused position at least the head part is held in the cabinet unit, for space reasons in a substantially vertical position. In the usage position in which a person can lie on the lying surface formed by the folding bed, the head part is however oriented horizontally.
From the unused position, at least the head part can be pivoted forward out of the cabinet unit. To this end the head part and the cabinet unit are connected pivotably together.
A cabinet unit in the present case means any type of housing in which at least the head part is held, visibly or invisibly, in the unused position. Thus for example the front visible side of the cabinet unit can be formed by part of the lying surface when this is arranged in the unused position. Preferably a cabinet unit is a typical cupboard or wardrobe-like item of furniture to hold at least the head part. The cabinet unit can preferably be made substantially of a wooden material and if necessary can have a cupboard door to close the cabinet unit when at least the head part in the unused position is held in the cabinet unit.
Known folding beds however still have the disadvantage that in the usage position and/or in the unused position, these require a not inconsiderable amount of space. This is a problem in particular in small rooms in which the benefits of a folding bed are particularly useful. Finally there is a further need for optimisation with regard to the space required by folding beds.
The folding bed described in AT 009 885 U1 takes up a lot of space in the usage position because the head end of the lying surface is spaced not unsubstantially from the inner wall of the cabinet. This problem is solved in the folding bed described in DE 197 29 462 A1 by the head side end of the lying surface being stationary. However the cabinet unit must be formed deeper by the length of the stationary end of the lying surface in order to be able to hold the head part and the foot part as a whole. The corresponding folding bed therefore takes up more room in the unused position.
The object of the present invention is therefore to design a folding bed of the type cited initially and described in detail above, and refine this such that the space required can be reduced further.